


Not Fade Away

by scratchingpost1



Series: Witch Slayer [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: What if Willow does get the message that Angel needs her to help save Fred?





	Not Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Name:** Michelle  
>  **Title:** Not Fade Away  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Pairings:** Giles/Willow with some Fred/Wesley  
>  **Summary:** Post Series -- What if Willow does get the message that Angel needs her to help save Fred?  
>  **Word Count:** 4100  
>  **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. They belong to Joss, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB & Mutant Enemy. This is purely for fun.
> 
> **Thanks to:**[](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/) **oreadno1** for being my beta.

**********

Willow’s chest barely moved as she sat cross-legged on the floor. She felt the soft tickle of the plush rug under her legs as she slowly swayed with each deliberate breath in and out. She imagined each breath reached her toes as she took it in and left her body through the top of her head. She pushed away external distractions, except the feel of the rug. It grounded her, kept her safe. Giles gave it to her as their first item in their new home together. It wasn’t just that he bought it. He put himself into it, literally. He wove his magic into it, and she thought, part of his soul. When they were together, he helped ground her, helped keep her mind free of the clutter of voices from all the new Slayers. When they were apart, the rug took his place.

As she sat, it became increasingly difficult for her to focus. There was something just beyond her protective circle, something wanting her attention. She ignored it until the circle was broken. One leather boot was just barely touching the rug.

“I said I didn’t want to be disturbed unless -” 

“Unless Giles called,” Dawn said as she held out a phone. 

Willow stood and stretched before grabbing the phone. “A little privacy please.” 

Dawn glared but said nothing as she left the room. 

“Giles, when are ...?” Her hand tightened on the phone as she listened. “But you said you would never help them.” The phone slipped when her hand trembled. She watched it tumble to land on the rug. With a deep breath she bent over and picked it up. “Sorry. The seer’s sure?” She fumbled around the room shoving clothes into a travel bag as she listened. “No. I can get there faster by myself. Get the scythe from Buffy and meet me there. I have a plan, but if I don't leave now-” She zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. “I can feel it. I didn't know what I was sensing before, but now that I know what I'm looking for, I know what's going to happen. There's no time to waste. I need to stop this. There's not much time. I gotta go now. I love you.” 

********** 

_I still can't believe Angel survived when Sunnydale was destroyed. Giles doesn't trust him, not like he ever did. I think there's something else. Angel and Buffy tricked Faith and the mayor that one time. Angel has to have a plan. But why won't he ask for help?_

********** 

_I do hope Willow forgives me for my deception. If she knew the truth, it would ruin everything. She must act the part if the plan is to succeed. I only hope I can play my part as well as Angel has played his. The coven and I didn't send him back to Los Angeles in the amulet to have it all fall apart now._

********** 

Alarms blared as Willow appeared in the lobby of Wolfram & Hart. With a wave of her hand, she silenced them. Angel, Spike, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn turned to face her. She ignored them and raised her hand to Knox. With a flick of her wrist he flew across the room and smashed against the wall. She spoke to Angel without taking her eyes off Knox. “I got a message from a seer that this guy did something really bad. Now normally, the Slayers and the Council don't want to have anything to do with you, working for the enemy and all, but this has the potential to be very bad for everyone. Believe me. I know bad when I see it. Most of Wolfram & Hart is bad, but this guy takes it to a whole new level. And the worst part is that he only did it so he could worship some long forgotten god. He doesn't want to take over the world or destroy the world, but if we don't do something soon, innocent people will die.” 

Knox laughed as he hung in the air against the wall. “It's already done, you can't save her. If you try, millions of others will die. There's nothing you can do.” 

“Willow?” Angel’s voice was muffled by the magic humming through her. 

“Hey, Angel. I can explain, but we need to get rid of him first.” 

“Don't kill him, Willow.” Angel said. “His contract might extend beyond his death. We have a special storage area for people like him.” 

Knox flailed against the wall. “No! You can't do that.” 

“That's annoying. You should stop talking now.” With a fick of a finger, she sealed his mouth. “That's better.” As Gunn and Spike took Knox away, she turned to Angel, Wesley, and Lorne. “Take me to Fred now. We don't have time to waste, and I need an Orb of Thesulah. I assume you have one.” 

Wesley nodded. “I have one in my office. Go. I'll catch up.” 

As they hurried to Fred’s room, Willow gave Angel a sideways glance. “Why is Spike here?” 

“He has this crazy idea that since he went off and got a soul, that he needs to keep an eye on me.” 

“Really?” she asked. 

Gunn spoke up. “Truth is that none of us know why he's here. He seems to think he's doing good. We can't seem to get rid of him. So we tolerate him. Fred kinda likes him.” 

“So, why do we need the Orb of Thesulah?” Angel asked. 

“It's the only way to save Fred’s soul.” 

“Fred's soul?” Wesley’s voice cracked as he entered the room. 

Willow dropped her bag on the floor and turned to Wesley. “Trust me. It's better if you don't know the details, and if this all works, you won't need to know. Okay?” 

Wesley nodded and held the orb out to her. “Where do you want it?” 

“Why don't you hold onto it. We don't want to chance it breaking.” As she turned to Fred, Wesley cradled the orb in both hands. “Stand here close to the bed.” She gestured. “Everyone else stand back. We don't want interference.” She knelt and took a small glowing object from her bag before kicking the bag to the side. 

As Gunn moved the bag farther out of the way, Lorn whispered to him, “How do we know we can trust her?” Willow hummed a few notes of a wordless tune from her meditation music. Angel and Gunn looked to Lorne. “We can trust her. Nothing evil there,” Lorne confirmed. 

“Now everyone be silent or get out,” she said, not bothering to look at them. She turned to Wesley. “Maybe you should sit so you're closer.” With a small hand gesture she moved a chair to the bedside. Wordlessly, Wesley sat and held the Orb of Thesulah in both hands on his lap. 

Willow closed her eyes and chanted softly. The object in her hand pulsed with the rhythm of her voice. After a minute, her eyes opened to reveal dark eyes. She threw her head back and chanted more loudly in an ancient language. When her head lowered again, she held her hand towards Wesley as she stared at Fred. 

The Orb of Thesulah glowed as Fred screamed. Willow dropped her hand and sighed when Fred was silent again. Before she could say anything, the orb dimmed and Wesley screamed. Everyone looked at him. His eyes glowed for a moment before he went silent. 

Willow collapsed as Fred convulsed and fell to the floor. 

“Please tell me that was supposed to happen,” Gunn said. 

“I don't think so,” Angel said. 

Fred stood. Her hair and eyes were now blue. “This will do,” she said in an eerie voice. 

The Orb of Thesulah rolled from Wesley’s hand onto the bed as he stood and pointed at Fred. “What did you do to me? Where am I? Blue hair? My hair’s not blue?” He looked down. “Whose body is this? Why am I not in my body? Where's Wesley?” 

Willow groaned as she tried to stand. “I was not prepared for that backlash.” She glanced up and saw Wesley's eyes. “That was not supposed to happen. Sorry, Fred.” 

********** 

_Angel’s plan appears to be working. As far as anyone knows, Fred's soul was saved because of a vision from the seer in the Coven. Wolfram & Hart’s senior partners haven't a clue that he both arranged for Illyria to use Fred's body and for Willow to save her soul. Now it all rests on Willow’s ability to remove Illyria and Fred's ability to act her part. _

********** 

_I really thought the Orb of Thesulah would be strong enough. It should have worked, but I didn't count on Illyria shoving Fred out like that. If Wesley hadn't been there, I would have lost her._

********** 

Willow knew when Giles arrived with the scythe. She could feel them both. She rushed through the building to meet him. The scythe flew into her hand before she reached him. As soon as her fingers touched it, she spun around, retracing her steps. 

_Willow, be careful._ Giles voice rang through her head as she heard his footfalls behind her. _We don’t know anything about this god._

_I love you too,_ she responded to the wordless sentiment she felt flooding through her, giving her strength she didn’t even know she needed. 

As she entered the science lab, she glanced around. Far too many people were there. “Wesley, we need a private space away from everyone.” He nodded and led her from the room. Illyria followed. “No! Just Wesley.” She held her hand up. “We have ... a personal matter to discuss.” Wesley glanced at her but remained silent. 

Once they were alone, she asked, “Can anyone hear us here? Is there surveillance?” 

“No. I made certain this room was a sanctuary away from Wolfram & Hart. We can speak freely here.” It sounded like Wesley speaking. Willow hoped Fred was still there. He tilted his head slightly and gave her a crooked smile. “Don’t worry, Willow. I’m still here.” That voice was clearly Fred. “What’s the plan?” 

Willow took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m gonna make you a Slayer.” She held up a hand before they could say a word. “This body ...” She gestured at him. “It’s not strong enough to hold both of you. I know you’re not a Potential Slayer because you’re male, but Giles told me that Wesley comes from a long line of true Watchers. With Fred’s soul inside, the scythe should let it happen. I just don’t know if the Slayer abilities will transfer with you back to your body or stay with Wesley.” 

“And exactly how do you plan on putting me back into my own body?” Fred asked. 

“Don’t worry about it. That's the easy part. The hard part is gonna be getting Illyria out of it without killing everyone. I’m kinda hoping the powers in the scythe will do it for us. The people who made it had a special hatred for gods like her. They hated them almost as much as demons.” She sat on the floor, legs crossed with the scythe on the floor in front of her. “You can sit if you want, but this won't take long.” Even as she spoke, she began to glow. She laid her hands on he scythe. Wesley closed his eyes as everything turned white for an instant. Willow heard him gasp when she directed to power towards him. The glow faded slowly, and Willow stood, handing the scythe to him. He gasped more loudly when his fingers curled around the handle. “You’re a Slayer now.” 

A smile spread across his lips. “Let’s go evict that bitch from my body.” 

********** 

_Before I reached the lab with Wesley, I knew something was wrong. The scythe shook in my hand. Giles and Angel didn't need to tell me. I felt the time ripples. The scythe must have protected me. Maybe the scythe can fix it._

********** 

_Willow and Wesley disappeared for nearly a week. I dared not leave until I knew she was safe. Keeping up the ruse of fighting with Angel is tiresome, but it's too soon to bring the others in. I do hope Willow realizes the possible repercussions involved in saving Fred and passes the information on to her. Meanwhile, Angel and Spike are trying to solve the time instability Illyria is causing. Spike has approached me for help._

********** 

Willow tightened her grip on the scythe when she saw Illyria surrounded by Giles, Spike,Angel, and Lorne. Giles was aiming a strange weapon at her. Angel was bent over holding his side, blood oozing between his fingers. 

Angel winced. “Aah! Illyria, wait. Please. Giles, put that thing down. Spike, nobody move.” 

“This, too... all changing.” Illyria clutched her head and groaned. 

“I know what happens,” Angel said. “I know you kill us all.” 

Spike glared at him. “Oh, a bit pessimistic, aren't you?” 

Angel ignored him and looked at Illyria. “And then you shudder, and you convulse with pain, and then the power inside you explodes.” 

“You are the Angel from the past. You were swept up in my wake.” 

Willow watched the exchange and waited for her chance to step in. She could feel Wesley behind her. She didn't hear much of the conversation. The scythe was speaking to her. The others didn't matter. Not yet anyway. When Giles finally spoke, she listened. 

“No one is murdering you. This device won't kill you.” Giles took a small step towards Illyria. 

“What? You said—” Angel said finally looking at Giles. 

“I lied. Illyria, this device will draw the energy away from you safely. It will allow you to live.” 

“Your intent is not murder,” Illyria said. It was more of a statement, but the question was clearly there. 

“It never was,” Giles said. 

Lorne chuckled nervously. “Well, no harm, no foul.” 

Illyria stared at Giles. “But you tried to destroy me to bring back Fred.” 

“That didn't work. It was a failure.” 

“You want to take my power... to let me live, but I am my power. And I would rather be a titanic crater than to be like unto you.” Illyria suddenly kicked Giles, sending him flying across the room. As Spike kicked her in the face, Willow walked to the center of the room. Wesley followed closely behind her. 

“Enough!” Willow's voice reverberated through the room. “It's time to end this!” She held the scythe in both hands as it glowed brightly. She felt hands on her shoulders. She took strength from the touch and sent power from the scythe into Illyria. First, Illyria glowed blue, but gradually it became a warm golden glow that changed to white as Willow felt Fred's soul move through her to the scythe and into Illyria. 

“No!” Illyria screamed before collapsing onto the floor. 

The glow faded and Willow slumped into the arms behind her. It wasn't until he spoke that she knew it was Giles holding her. “She needs rest,” he whispered. 

Willow's voice cracked as she spoke. “Did it work?” She watched through half closed eyes as Wesley knelt beside Illyria. She looked the same, but she was silent. 

“We don't know,” Giles whispered in her ear before she blacked out. 

********** 

_Giles has been acting strange since all this began. I think he knows something I don't, but he won't tell me. And now Angel is acting all weird too. We're at Spike’s apartment and everyone thinks Angel is responsible for Illyria. I don't know what to think anymore, but I trust Giles. There must be a reason for all the crazy._

********** 

Willow stood in the center of the apartment with Giles. They were surrounded by a circle of colored sand. As they chanted softly, the sand glowed before disappearing. “That should do it. We can talk safely now.” 

Everyone immediately looked at Illyria, but Wesley was the first to ask the question they all wanted to ask. “Are you Fred or Illyria?” 

“That's complicated,” she answered. 

“Complicated?” Spike asked. “Either you are are you aren't. Which is it?” 

Wesley didn't look at him. “Shut up, Spike.” His voice was just above a whisper. 

“I'm Fred. I remember sharing Wesley's body. Then Willow guided me back into this body. Illyria was being pushed out, but I think some of her stayed. This body was changed so she could use it. I think part of her had to stay or I would have died. I don't know why or how it happened. I have some of Illyria’s abilities. I can change my appearance. Though not as easily as she did.” 

Giles cleared his throat. “What of the Slayer powers? Did they stay with Wesley or ...?” 

Willow grabbed the scythe. “There's a quick way to check.” She handed it to Wesley. 

He nodded. “I feel it. I feel the power. I'm still a Slayer.” 

Fred took the scythe from him and gasped when her fingers touched it. “I feel it too. How is that possible?” 

Willow took a deep breath. “I think the magic of the scythe used my Slayer power to help push Illyria out. It was the only way to keep her from exploding.” She looked around at everyone. “We're in new territory now. This is completely new magic. I'm just learning as we go along. The bigger question is why did Angel allow all this?” 

Spike spoke up. “He didn't care one bit when I told him Illyria was still here and Fred was gone. Cause I really thought it didn't work.” He gestured to Fred. “By the way, you did a great job fooling us acting like Illyria and all. Why'd you pretend anyway?” 

“I had a feeling it would be safer for me if people thought I was gone for good.” 

Lorne raised his hand. “Not to rain on anyone's parade, but how do we really know that's Fred and not Illyria deceiving us?” 

“We don't,” Wesley said. “But she's helping us. So I believe it's Fred. You just need to have faith.” 

“Speaking of ...” Giles said. “Faith and several other Slayers are nearby and available if we need them.” 

“Why would we need Slayers,” Gunn asked. “There something you're not telling us?” 

********** 

_It was all clear once Giles explained Angel's plan. Angel couldn't stop Illyria himself or save Fred, but he could use it to help with his plan. The Senior Partners needed to believe he would let Fred die. He contacted Giles and the Coven so I would come and save her. Fred was smart enough to act like Illyria had destroyed her soul when I tried to put it back. Now we have a male Slayer and a Slayer with some borrowed godlike powers in an extra strong body. Crazy._

********** 

_Angel gave everyone their assignments after giving everyone the day off. Tonight could very well be our last night. Willow and I spoke with Faith. She will meet us at the rendezvous for the battle. I am told the Coven is sending people as well. This will be unlike anything we've faced before. Angel's plan is well thought out, but still I worry. That's the burden of a Watcher._

********** 

“I should go with you,” Giles said as he grabbed his weapons bag. 

“No,” Willow said. Fred need your help. She's strong, but she's not used to her new body and powers.” She handed the scythe to him. “She'll need this. Tell her to listen to it.” She turned away and shoved her magic supplies in her bag. “I need to help Wesley. His target is the strongest.” 

“Willow-” 

She didn't respond. After a long silence, she felt his hands on her shoulders. “I should be there to give you strength,” he whispered. 

“I don't want to lose Fred after all we did to save her. Either you go with her or send Faith, but you're better with a sword.” 

Giles slowly turned her to face him, and lifted her chin with a finger. “We’ll join you as soon as we defeat Izzerial and his companions.” He kissed her softly. “Be careful with Vail. He's strong.” 

Willow wrapped her arms around him and squeezed until he winced. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I am.” He gave her a long, slow kiss that filled her mind with promises. “I thought we wanted to avoid distractions.” 

He smiled. “It's not a distraction. It's motivation.” 

Returning his smile, she slung her bag over her shoulder. She refused to look at him as she walked out the door. If she did, she knew they would never make it to the battle and people would die. 

********** 

Wesley was inside with Vail when she arrived. As she walked through the house, she heard a loud crash and ran towards it. 

Wesley stood over the old wizard. “Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die.” He conjures a fireball in his palm. “Like you're about to.” 

Vail looked unimpressed. “You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, boy?” Slowly, he rose to his feet with a groan. He smirked as he summoned the fireball out of Wesley’s hand and snuffs it out. “I mean, really. I crap better magic than this. Now then, let me show you what a real wizard can do.” 

Before he could move, Willow sent a burst of energy across the room. It hit Vail in the center of his chest, knocking him down again. “Let me show you what a real witch can do.” She walked to where he lay on the floor. “Now. I'm sure you know how to get out of that, but this little thing ...” She held up a small glowing jewel. “This will change that.” 

Vail laughed as he pushed himself to his feet again. “That won't kill me, little girl.” 

“Yeah. I know, but it's pretty. Here. See for yourself.” She tossed it to him. He caught it and crushed it in one hand. While he was distracted, she hit him with a rapid succession of energy bursts. 

He rose to his feet once more. “Did you really think you had a shot at this? I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me.” 

“No, but this will.” 

Willow and Wesley turned at the unexpected voice from behind them. An instant later, they both ducked as the scythe soared through the air and sliced through Vail's neck. With a thump, his head hit the floor. Willow held her hand out, and the scythe flew into her palm. 

“You cut that a little close.” Willow grinned at the sight of Giles and Fred. She looked Giles up and down before hugging him. He winced but didn't complain. Fred looked odd as she hurried to Wesley’s side. It was a moment before Willow realized why. From the neck up, she looked like the Fred they all knew, but the rest of her looked like Illyria. 

“It's actually battle armor,” Fred said in a voice not entirely her own. “You'd be amazed at how easy it is to change it. It's easier with the scythe in my hand, but I can do it without it too. Just takes more time.” 

“She scared the wits out of Izzerial and his companions. All I had to do was block the door. She took them out in seconds. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Wesley started for the door. “We should go. Angel and the others will be there soon.” 

********** 

They ran into Faith and Gunn on the way to rendezvous. “Hey, Giles. The Slayers and witches are on their way. I just thought I'd give my man Gunn here a hand with his vamps.” Faith clapped him on the shoulder. “Good thing too. There were a ton of ‘em. While I'm sure he could've dusted ‘em, it was a good warm up for the real fight. Almost feels like we're back in Sunnydale.” 

Wesley smiled. “Good to have you with us, Faith.” 

“Wouldn't miss it.” 

Before they reached the alley, the rain started. They were drenched by the time they met up with Angel and Spike. The alley was crowded with Slayers and witches. 

“Let's do this,” Willow said. 

Spike asked, “In terms of a plan?” 

“We fight,” Angel said. 

“Bit more specific,” Spike said. 

Angel held up his sword. “Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon.” 

*********  
The End  
********* 


End file.
